ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (Season 2)
With the first season contestants retired (aside from being seen briefly at the beginning of the season premiere and as the Peanut Gallery spectators with the eliminated contestants watching the final 2 teams win during the season finale), Don has brought along 18 new teams of two including 7 returning favorites (6 veterans and one Pahkitew contestant) for a race around the world for 1,000,000 Canadian dollars. Teams *'Team name:' Bullies **'Team members:' Eva and Bruce **'Personalities:' Both are very cold hearted and athletic **'Team's story:' They both met in their High School's gym during their Freshman year. As their nature is, they despised each other at the start but then became good friends. Now they spend their lunches stuffing kids into the same lockers and competing in reality shows. *'Team name:' Supermodels **'Team members:' Justin and Ginger **'Personalities:' Charming and Manipulative **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' BFFs **'Team members:' Katie and Sadie **'Personalities:' Katie is a total sweetheart and will do anything for Sadie or even her other friends. Sadie is the more spastic of the pair, willing to do anything to be noticed and have a taste of popularity. **'Team's story:' Katie and Sadie are the greatest BFFFLs (that's Best Female Friends For Life) in the entire universe! They have literally done everything together and have a unique style that makes them totally "twinises". They've tried reality TV before, (Total Drama) but that didn't quite work out for them. Since then they are ready to get back into the spotlight, and hopefully be there a little longer. *'Team name:' Reality Show Frenemies **'Team members:' LeShawna and Heather **'Personalities:' LeShawna is the sassiest girl you'll ever meet and Heather is the biggest Diva. **'Team's story:' LeShawna and Heather met on Total Drama Island competing season after season to win the mllion. After many close but failed attempts, LeShawna and Heather decided to put their differences aside and go on the race so they can get a cut of the million. *'Team name::' Fairy Tellers **'Team members:' Ella and Arthur **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' High School Cheerleaders **'Team members:' Rachelle and Elena **'Personalities:' Cute, Sweet, and Funny **'Team's story:' Rachelle and Elena met during their last year of Middle School and become super close friends since. They are prepared to take on the world and always dreamed of traveling *'Team name::' Golf Rivals **'Team members:' Henry and Stan **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Cub Scouts **'Team members:' Paul and Steven **'Personalities:' Paul is very energetic while Steven is very witty **'Team's story:' Been in Cub Scouts since they were 8, Paul and Steven have been best friends for years. Now both are 12 and they want to take on the world. They are huge fans of Total Drama and The Ridonculous Race. Paul enjoyed watching Cameron and Steven enjoyed watching Leshawna. Little does Steven realize he will be racing against his idol. *'Team name:' Aunt & Niece **'Team members:' Penelope and Beatrice **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Gypsies **'Team members:' Boris and Nadya **'Personalities:' They're the main antagonists of this season. **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Punks **'Team members:' Jade and Sid **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Uncle and Nephew **'Team members:' Albert and Jesse **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name::' Worst Friends **'Team members:' Danny & Joseph **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Cousins **'Team members:' Anna and Shelly **'Personalities:' Anna plays Soccer while Shelly plays Tennis. They are both kind but competitive. **'Team's story:' Anna and Shelly fought a lot when they were younger, nearly despising each other. As they grew up they became less enemies and more family. Shelly, Devin's Ex GF, wants to prove that she can do better than him in this competition and asked Anna to sign up with her. *'Team name:' Vloggers **'Team members:' Fred and Sheila **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Secret Agents **'Team members:' Karen and Lydia **'Personalities:' Kind, Caring and Smart **'Team's story:' Karen and Lydia met in the police force and were very good at their job. One day an Agency wanted to recruit them for missions because of how good they were at their craft. Fighting for what is right is what they do best and being really close partners definitely helps to get their goal across easier. *'Team name:' Surgeons **'Team members:' Rita and Diana **'Personalities:' Accurate and Precise **'Team's story:' Rita and Diana met in the 2nd grade and graduated from the same University. They both dreamed of being doctors and always studied even after graduation to make sure things go right. Now they make thousands every year. They wanted to do this race for fun. *'Team name:' Circus Acrobats **'Team members:' Danielle and Norman **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' Cast Host Don (reprised by Terry McGurrin) Veterans #Eva (member of the Bullies team, reprised by Julie Chantrey) #Justin (member of the Supermodels team, reprised by Adam Reid) #Katie (member of the BFFs team, reprised by Stephanie Anne Mills) #Sadie (member of the BFFs team, reprised by Lauren Lipson) #LeShawna (member of the Reality Show Frenemies team, reprised by Novie Edwards) #Heather (member of the Reality Show Frenemies team, reprised by Rachel Wilson) #Ella (member of the Fairy Tellers team, reprised by Sunday Muse) Newcomers #Rachelle (member of the High School Cheerleaders team, voiced by Tara Strong) #Elena (member of the High School Cheerleaders team, voiced by Cree Summer Francks) #Henry (member of the Golf Rivals team, voiced by David Huband) #Stan (member of the Golf Rivals team, voiced by Adrian Truss) #Paul (member of the Cub Scouts team, voiced by Aden Strong) #Steven (member of the Cub Scouts team, voiced by Jacob Ursomarzo) #Bruce (member of the Bullies team, voiced by Tyrone Savage) #Ginger (member of the Supermodels team, voiced by Cree Summer Francks) #Arthur (member of the Fairy Tellers team, voiced by Zachary Bennett) #Penelope (member of the Aunt & Niece team, voiced by Julie Lumieux) #Beatrice (member of the Aunt & Niece team, voiced by Alyson Court) #Boris (member of the Gypsies team and main antagonist, voiced by Scott McCord) #Nadya (member of the Gypsies team and main antagonist, voiced by Cree Summer Francks) #Jade (member of the Punks team, voiced by Stacey DePass) #Sid (member of the Punks team, voiced by Carlos Diaz) #Albert (member of the Uncle and Nephew team, voiced by Cle Bennett) #Jesse (member of the Uncle and Nephew team, voiced by Kevin Duhaney) #Danny (member of the Worst Friends team, voiced by Peter Oldring) #Joseph (member of the Worst Friends team, voiced by Christopher Jacot) #Anna (member of the Cousins team, voiced by Stacey DePass) #Shelly (member of the Cousins team, voiced by Tara Strong) #Fred (member of the Vloggers team, voiced by Cory Doran) #Sheila (member of the Vloggers team, voiced by Tara Strong) #Karen (member of the Secret Agents team, voiced by Alyson Court) #Lydia (member of the Secret Agents team, voiced by Stacey DePass) #Rita (member of the Surgeons team, voiced by Brooke D'Orsay) #Diana (member of the Surgeons team, voiced by Alyson Court) #Danielle (member of the Circus Acrobats team, voiced by Julie Lumieux) #Norman (member of the Circus Acrobats team, voiced by Scott McCord) Peanut Gallery Finale Cameos #Carrie (former member of the Best Friends team) #Devin (former member of the Best Frields team) #Kelly (former member of the Mom & Daughter team) #Taylor (former member of the Mom & Daughter team) #Emma (former member of the Sisters team) #Kitty (former member of the Sisters team) #Ennui (former member of the Goths team) #Crimson (former member of the Goths team) #Owen (former member of the Reality TV Pros team) #Noah (former member of the Reality TV Pros team) #Jay (former member of the Adversity Twins team) #Mickey (former member of the Adversity Twins team) #Ryan (former member of the Daters (or Haters) team) #Stephanie (former member of the Daters (or Haters) team) #Jacques (former member of the Ice Dancers team) #Josee (former member of the Ice Dancers team) #Geoff (former member of the Surfer Dude team) #Brody (former member of the Surfer Dude team) #Dwayne (former member of the Father & Son team) #Junior (former member of the Father & Son team) #MacArthur (former member of the Police Cadets team) #Sanders (former member of the Police Cadets team) #Chet (former member of the Stepbrothers team) #Lorenzo (former member of the Stepbrothers team) #Tom (former member of the Fashion Bloggers team) #Jen (former member of the Fashion Bloggers team) #Rock (former member of the Rockers team) #Spud (former member of the Rockers team) #Laurie (former member of the Vegans team) #Miles (former member of the Vegans team) #Ellody (former member of the Geniuses team) #Mary (former member of the Geniuses team) #Leonard (former member of the LARPers team) #Tammy (former member of the LARPers team) #Gerry (former member of the Tennis Rivals team) #Pete (former member of the Tennis Rivals team) Cast Speaking *Don *Rachelle and Elena (High School Cheerleaders) *Henry and Stan (Golf Rivals) *Penelope and Beatrice (Aunt & Niece) *Katie and Sadie (BFFs) *Heather and LeShawna (Reality TV Frenemies) *Steven and Paul (Cub Scouts) *Boris and Nadya (Gypsies) *Eva and Bruce (Bullies) *Justin and Ginger (Supermodels) *Albert and Jesse (Uncle & Nephew) *Anna and Shelley (Cousins) *Karen and Lydia (Secret Agents) *Fred and Sheila (Vloggers) *Joseph and Danny (Worst Friends) *Sid and Jade (Punks) *Rita and Diana (Surgeons) *Norman and Danielle (Circus Acrobats) *Arthur and Ella (Fairy Tellers) Uncredited Small Speaking Wedding Cameos *Duncan *Trent *Mike *Lightning *Cameron *Shawn *Topher *Kelly and Taylor (Mom & Daughter) *Crimson and Ennui (Goths) *Jacques and Josee (Ice Dancers) *Geoff and Brody (Surfer Dudes) *MacArthur and Sanders (Police Cadets) *Chet and Lorenzo (Stepbrothers) *Rock and Spud (Rockers) *Gerry and Pete (Tennis Rivals) Nonspeaking Wedding Cameos *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Blaineley *Josh *Gwen *Izzy *D.J. *Lindsay *Bridgette *Courtney *Beth *Cody *Tyler *Ezekiel (still in his feral state) *Sierra *Alejandro *The Killer *Bruno the Bear *Sasquatchanakwa *Zoey *Scott *Jo *Dakota (still in her post-mutated form) *Brick *Anne-Maria *Sam *Dawn *B *Staci *Fang the Mutant Shark *Larry the Venus Flytrap *Giant Mutated Beaver *Three Giant Gophers *Anglerfish Creature *Giant Beetle *Giant Crab *Giant Turtle *Giant Raccoon *Giant Tentacled Alligator *Giant Tree Squid *Two-Headed Giant Rabbit *Woolly Beaver *Stymphalian Canada Goose *Sky *Sugar *Jasmine *Scarlett *Max *Dave *Amy and Samey *Rodney *Beardo *Various Interns *Carrie and Devin (Best Friends) *Emma and Kitty (Sisters) *Owen and Noah (Reality TV Pros) *Jay and Mickey (Adversity Twins) *Ryan and Stephanie (Daters (or Haters)) *Dwayne and Junior (Father & Son) *Tom and Jen (Fashion Bloggers) *Laurie and Miles (Vegans) *Mary and Ellody (Geniuses) *Leonard and Tammy (LARPers) Voices *Cle Bennett - Uncle Albert *Zachary Bennett - Arthur/(uncredited) Shawn *Julia Chantrey - Eva *Alyson Court - Beatrice/Diana/Agent Karen *Brooke D'Orsay - Rita *Stacey Depass - Jade/Agent Lydia/Anna/(uncredited) Crimson *Carlos Diaz - Sid/(uncredited) Lorenzo/(uncredited) Rock *Cory Doran - Fred/(uncredited) Mike *Kevin Duhaney - Jesse/(uncredited) Cameron *Novie Edwards - LeShawna *Cree Summer Francks - Elena/Nadya/Ginger *David Hubband - Henry/(uncredited) Gerry *Christopher Jacot - Joseph/(uncredited) Topher *Lauren Lipson - Sadie *Julie Lumieux - Penelope/Danielle/(uncredited) Kelly/(uncredited) Josee *Scott McCord - Boris/Norman/(uncredited) Brody/(uncredited) Jacques/(uncredited) Trent *Terry McGurrin - Don *Stephanie Anne Mills - Katie *Sunday Muse - Ella *Peter Oldring - Danny *Adam Reid - Justin *Tyrone Savage - Bruce/(uncredited) Lightning *Aden Strong - Paul *Tara Strong - Rachelle/Shelly/Sheila *Adrian Truss - Stan/(uncredited) Pete *Jacob Ursomarzo - Steven *Rachel Wilson - Heather :Dan Petronijevic, Evany Rosen, Nicole Stamp, Carter Hayden, Darren Frost, Bryn McCauley, and Drew Nelson are not credited for this season's finale episode as Geoff, Spud, Ennui, MacArthur, Sanders, Taylor, Chet, and Duncan Their small speaking appearances had to be removed from international airing, but only with the Australian airing remaining intact. :Also, the other former competitors of the first season (Carrie, Devin, Dwayne, Ellody, Emma, Jay, Jen, Junior, Kitty, Laurie, Leonard, Mary, Mickey, Miles, Noah, Owen, Ryan, Stephanie, Tammy, and Tom) have no lines in both the beginning of the season premiere and the end of the season finale during the wedding challenge. This has been perhaps because neither Kristin Fairlie, Jeff Geddis, Neil Crone, Ashley Botting, Jacob Ewaniuk, Joseph Motiki, Nicki Burke, Lyon Smith, Katie Griffin, nor Emilie Claire Barlow will return for the season. Also, besides Owen, Noah, and Leonard, every cast member of the Total Drama series who all appear in the wedding finale (Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Josh, Blaineley, every Total Drama intern, The Killer, Bruno the Bear, Ezekiel (still in his feral state), Tyler, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, D.J., Izzy, Gwen, D.J.'s Mama, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Dakotazoid, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Fang the Mutant Shark, other mutated Wawanakwa animals, Larry the mutated Venus flytrap, Sasquatchanakwa, Beardo, Amy, Samey, Rodney, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, and Sky) have no lines either. Episodes and locations #Revenge of the Race - Part 1: Vancouver, B.C. Canada #Revenge of the Race - Part 2: Vancouver, B.C. Canada→Northwest California Coast→Tokyo, Japan #Honeymoon Japanese Running: Tokyo, Japan #No Pain No Spain: Tokyo, Japan→Barcelona, Spain #Shiver My Alanders: Barcelona, Spain→Lisbon, Portugal #Double Crossing Snake Baits Phony Baloney: Lisbon, Portugal→Greenland #Rain Game Uruguay Away : Greenland→Uruguay #Maggias Boys Blame Lasagna: Uruguay→Rome, Italy #Goodbye and Hofuf: Rome, Italy→Hofuf, Saudi Arabia #The Party Is About Sejonging: Hofuf, Saudi Arabia→Sejong, South Korea #Tick Tock, It's Nine O' Clock!: Sejong, South Korea→London, England #Zambia Mania: London, England→Zambia #Au See Australia!: Siavonga, Zambia→Townsville, Australia #Upfront And Onfront My Replay: Townsville, Australia→Mount Buke Levu, Fiji #Alliji or Something: Mount Buke Levu→Navua River, Fiji #Leaky Lakey Painky Bigger Chainky: Navua River, Fiji→Lake Louise Mountain Resort, Alberta, Canada #The Sherbbit: Lake Louise Mountain Resort, Alberta, Canada→Antarctic Circle #I'm Vile It: Antarctic Circle→Janabiyah, Bahrain #Yo Orlando What's Up?: Janabiyah, Bahrain→Orlando, Florida, United States #Me Rabbitaica Man: Orlando, Florida, United States→Bull Bay, Jamaica #Da-Dumplings Are Dump: Bull Bay, Jamaica→Erawan National Park, Thailand #I'm Having a Big Crush On: Erawan National Park→German Alps, Germany #Doha or No Doha: German Alps, Germany→Doha, Qatar #Finally Samba Camba Out Of Hola : Doha, Qatar→Cancun, Mexico #Cuba Park: Cancun, Mexico→Cayo Coco, Cuba #My Way Is A Million Bucks Or Your Way Is Lots Of Smacks: Boston, Massachusetts, USA Trivia *Tara Strong and Cree Summer Francks are the only American actors (unless they're Canadian-American) who voice in the series. (Suffice to say, not all of Cree's characters Nadya or Ginger are black. But Elena is, which she is based on Cree's race.) *The final two teams will compete in a wedding finale challenge, whereas every member of the first and second season peanut gallery (along with the original Total Drama first-, second-, and third-generation contestants, as well as Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Blaineley, assorted interns…) watch them compete. Category:Total Drama Category:Fishbird's Ideas